Watashinojinsei no hikari
by aerkei
Summary: Terima kasih Rukia, untuk segala hal yang tak akan pernah dapat ku kalkulasi. [hanya sebuah ungkapan terima kasih dari Ichigo special to Rukia]. Ficlet/ichiruki inside/AU/OC/Ichigo[pov]/DLDR


Gomenne, author newbie yang mau coba-coba, bener2 minta saran senpai sekalian karena pastinya bakalan aneh banget ini cerita...

and...  
here we go...

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo _sama_**

 **AU, OC, i warn you, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

* * *

Dentingan itu terdengar nyaring, mengiringi kaki yang melangkah maju mundur. Pinggulnya terkadang membentuk putaran di tengah gerakan kanan kiri. Ia mendendang namun yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman, sembari tangannya dengan lincah menggerakkan beberapa alat sekaligus. Kami melakukan beberapa gerakan serempak, tertawa lepas dan terkadang berteriak jika telah mencapai nada tertentu dari lagu yang diputar salah satu radio anak muda di Karakura.

Ini hanyalah salah satu ruang dalam apartement minimalis namun tetap terkesan mewah, hanya berupa area berukuran 25 x 10 meter. Ruangan yang di segala penjurunya kau akan menemukan berbagai rasa. Aroma manis saat tutup panci terbuka atau tenggorokan yang akan tersedak saat tumisan itu mulai matang, _oh tidak pasti si midget itu terlalu banyak menambahkan wasabi_. Satu kata, ini adalah dapur. Tempat dimana segala macam pembicaraan akan terdengar hidup. Tempat dimana kau akan menemukan apa arti sebenarnya dalam sebuah hubungan. Tempat dimana kau akan menghabiskan banyak waktu tanpa merasa kenyang, walaupun tanpa kau sadari, ternyata telah banyak tumpukan piring pada sisi wastafel.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan saat dia menyatakan cinta?" Tanyanya memburu, rasa ingin tahu meliputi.

"Aku terima, lalu … ah _Kaa-san_ , jangan pura-pura tak tahu," Ucap putriku girang.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai terjebak!"

"Jika terjebak pasti _Kaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ yang akan mengeluarkanku, hihihi." Dasar anak nakal.

Itu kisah cinta, hanya itukah? Aku rasa tidak.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san_ , apa yang dilakukan Oji-san?"

"Mencari kucing."

"Itu kucingnya dikejar-kejar … _Kaa-san_ , apa yang Ojisan lakukan sebenarnya!"

"Hah, itulah _Ojisan_ mu, tak perlu kau pedulikan kelakuan ajaibnya."

"Oh iya apa _Kaa-san_ tahu, kalau kemarin Senna Baa-chan resmi putus dengan Kaien-san dan sekarang sudah pergi entah kemana dengan Grimm-nii, bahkan Grimm-nii masih sangat muda dibanding _Baa-chan_ kan."

Gossip? Sangat sering, hahaha.

.

.

.

"Sabarlah Ichi, persaingan dalam bisnis adalah hal yang biasa, _Nii-sama_ pun juga tidak selalu lancar dalam bisnisnya."

"Ya, kuharap presentasiku lusa dapat diterima dengan baik oleh Hitsugaya Corp."

"Ichi, kita masih memiliki _Kami-sama_."

"Dan khusus aku, masih memilikimu kan?" Tanya Ichigo lirih.

"Kau juga punya ichiru dan ruchia,"

"Ya, aku memiliki kalian, bahkan baka _Oyaji,_ Yuzu dan Karin juga."

Sesi cerita isi hati, itu salah satu topik utama.

.

.

.

"Saat itu Sosouke Aizen hampir membunuh _Kaa-san_ , tapi _Otousan_ mu datang menolong."

"Lalu? Bukankah Aizen akan membunuh _Kaa-san_ karena _Kaa-san_ menolak lamarannya sehingga perusahaan Kuchiki pun tidak jadi miliknya?" Tanya Ichiru, anak terkecil dalam keluarga ini.

"Iya, dan apakah kalian tahu, _Otousan_ mu yang akhirnya tertusuk, untung saja Byakuya jii-san cepat datang bersama polisi, dan kami langsung menuju Karakura Hospital."

"Astaga, apakah _Tou-san_ tak apa?"

"Ya, _Tou-san_ mu bahkan," Suaranya kian lirih, tergantikan dengan isak tangis. Bahkan anak-anaknya pun mulai terdiam.

"Tapi _Tou-san_ mendapatkan hadiah terindah setelah pulih dari koma, karena akhirnya malaikat bermata _violet_ yang dulu hanya sanggup _Tou-san_ sapa melalui pertengkaran tak berujung, akhirnya bisa disini, bersama kita semua!"

"Hei … kalau tak ada _Kaa-san_ pasti kalian tidak mungkin ada Ichi, Ruchi!"

Gelak tawa bergema memenuhi ruang, sejarah? Lebih tepatnya berbagi pengalaman untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik itu suatu kewajiban.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san_ … _shiratama_ nya jangan dihabiskan semua!" Oh itu suara anak terkecilku yang sangat manja walaupun ia lelaki.

"Ichi … belikan lagi ya," Pinta Rukia dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya.

"Tunggu besok saja ya Ichi … Rukia ... mengalahlah pada anakmu," Pintaku lembut.

"Tapi Ichi ... ini kan keinginan jabang bayi,"

" _Nee-chan_ … itu _shiratama_ ku … hua … hiks," Rukia hanya sweetdrop karena _shiratama_ yang sedari tadi dia pertahankan agar Ichiru tidak memakannya, justru telah masuk ke perut anak perempuannya.

"Hah ... apphaa … khu lappaahar," Jawab Ruchia tak jelas karena sedang mengunyah.

.

.

.

Ia adalah koki utama, dan tidak ada satupun pesanan yang disajikan dengan apa adanya. Semua selalu memenuhi ekspektasi konsumennya, aku dan anak-anak kami.

Ia adalah sosok wanita yang berbeda, aku rasa setiap suami akan memiliki gambaran tentang istri mereka sendiri. Bagiku, Kuchiki Rukia ah atau tepatnya Kurosaki Rukia adalah sosok istri dan ibu layaknya mentari. Ia hangat, saat kau kedinginan, kehangatan itu dapat kau rasakan dari senyumannya, walaupun seharusnya ia lebih identik dengan salju karena kilatan matanya yang angkuh saat kami pertama bertemu dulu. Kehangatan itu dapat kau temukan dari perjuangannya menunggumu pulang walau itu telah larut, tanpa sedikitpun memperlihatkan gurat lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Kehangatan itu dapat kau telisik dari semangatnya mendengar setiap ceritamu, tak peduli itu membosankan atau bahkan mengganggunya. Kehangatan itu selalu ada di setiap kunyahan, tak peduli jika itu akan sedikit lebih asin bagi Ichiru dan Ruchia atau sedikit lebih manis bagiku. Kehangatan senyuman, ucapan, tatapan, perbuatan, semuanya menyeruak memenuhi seisi apartement kami. Tidak hanya terbatas pada ruang berukuran 4x3 meter yang disebut dapur, tempat ia banyak menghabiskan waktu.

Ia bukanlah seorang akademika, namun ia tetaplah guru terbaik setidaknya untukku terutama bagi kedua anak kami. Ia tak lelah mengingatkan segala kelalaianku, meski seringnya adalah hal yang sangat mudah dikerjakan dengan benar. Ia tak lelah mengajarkan hal yang sama berulang kali selama bertahun-tahun sesuai dengan perkembangan kecerdasan Ichiru dan Ruchia, hingga mereka kini telah tumbuh dengan mengagumkan, khususnya Ruchia yang sanggup menakhlukkan pria dengan tatapannya yang setajam Rukia.

Ia bukanlah wanita karir, setidaknya setelah Ichiru lahir memang ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengurus perusahaan, namun ia tetaplah pekerja professional bagiku. Rumah ini tak akan lengkap tanpanya. Catatan pentingnya, bahkan jika ia berada didalamnya namun tak terdengar denting panik, itupun terasa berbeda. Karena ia adalah cahaya, seperti namanya. Jika doa dapat menghantarkan kasih sayang, aku hanya ingin cahaya itu tak redup. Aku hanya ingin ia selalu ada, meski mungkin tak selamanya. Aku ingin ia tetap tersenyum, meski mungkin itu terasa begitu berat. Rukia … cahayaku, cahaya dalam keluarga Kuchiki dan Kurosaki itu dimanapun ia berada, akan tetap melekat dalam hati dan pikiran kami, bahkan bagi orang sekonyol _baka oyaji_ sekalipun. Terima kasih Rukia, untuk segala hal yang tak akan pernah dapat ku kalkulasi. _Arigatou Rukia.._.

 **\- Owari -**

 **RnR please**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **To Haruna Aoi :** gomen nee, tidak dapat membalas secara benar, aku benar2 bingung cara balas review, akhirnya jadi kehapus hwa hiks...hiks... wah senangnya tulisan GJ ini masih bisa dibaca, Haruna-chan harus segera menghubungi dokter terdekat, karena takutnya tulisan ala ala kei ini merusak mata hohohoho.. other story on progress, niat pengen garap yang chapter, semoga bisa :)


End file.
